mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Penguin Mafia
| image = File:Penguin_Mafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Frost | link = | size = 16 Players (Large) | startdate = June 17, 2009 | winningfaction = Penguin Populace (Goodies) | roster = #, player #grimtooth #Surge #rossbeemer #Fox #Joe's Student #CutePsychoBunny #SparrowHawk #CherryLane #Dawg #Prof. Templeton #GreyCells #JarZe #Einkil #Phaze #Limey #seahorse | first = Limey | last = rossbeemer, Joe's Student, CutePsychoBunny, Prof. Templeton, JarZe, Phaze, seahorse | mvp = CutePsychoBunny / JarZe | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Frost based on own design. It began on June 17, 2009 and ended in a Penguin Populace (Goodies) win in N5 (June 26th, 2009) Game Mechanics Rules Days and nights will both be around 24 hours, and I'll try to have them all end at about the same time. As for ties in voting, neither player will be thrown to the leopard seals. Any actions that involve a response from me (such as spying) will not get a response until after the day/night has ended, so there is no confusion. Just in case this isn't clear, all kills from BTSC groups, excluding the King's RID kill, cannot be blocked, but all other actions can be. If you're dead, no ghost posting that reveals any information. As always, the normal mafia rules apply. Q&A 1) Can the Emperor choose to appear as the Penguin Sergeant or Penguin Private but not as a 'Military Penguin' only? *No. Besides, that would be a dead giveaway, wouldn't it? The actual roles don't show up as "Penguin Sergeant" or "Penguin Private," so it would be obvious that they're the Emperor. tongue.gif 2) Will the Jackassassin's/Iron Tuxedo's/Mocking Bird's block be in the Night Post? *All blocks appear in the night posts. However, as usual, most other roles' actions won't appear unless successful (such as saving, or the Night Stalker's ability, or the King's kill), if they appear at all (spying, and other smaller actions won't appear in posts). 3) What happens if President Calvin changes Player A's vote from Player B to Player C and the Flipper changes all votes for C to B? Who gets precedence? *Hmmm...that's a good question. Well, I said that the president overrides the Flipper's action, so even if that situation happens, he still causes Player A to vote for Player C, no matter what the Flipper does (he's the President after all, he can bypass a virus). That should keep things from getting too confusing with voting. Role Description Kingpin Guins: A rising Penguin Mafia that is trying to take over Antarctica with their powerful weapons. They have BTSC, and can make one group kill each night. The mafia must select one of their members to perform the night kill, which is unblockable by a blocking role. #Emperor: The leader of the Kingpin Guins, a secret underground organization. He is never seen out in the open, so no one knows what he looks like. Every night, he may select the name of any role, dead or alive, with the exception of “Military Penguin,” and if spied, he will appear as that role (otherwise he appears as “Emperor”). He has the final say in who to kill each night, and he is outed when he dies. #King: Stealthy and skilled with identifying players, he uses his knowledge to take out his enemies. Any night but not two in a row, the King may attempt to RID a player of his choosing. If he is correct, the King kills the targeted player, sneaking past any saves on that player (not including the Penguin Sergeant’s default save of the Penguin Private), and he will be undetectable by the Night Stalker. However, if the King is wrong, then he slips up and the targeted player learns his identity. #Jackassassin: Always one to throw a punch, he can take someone out with the greatest of ease. Every night, he can choose to knock out one player, nullifying any actions that that player would have taken that night or the next day. However, this will not affect certain unblockable roles. #Flipper: An incredibly intelligent penguin that knows his way around computers. He can use his skills to manipulate the voting systems for the daily vote. Every night but not two in a row, he may select two players. The next day, he will incorporate a virus into the computers that causes all votes placed for the first player to count as votes for the second player. ---- The Arctic Militia: A small group of two rogue penguins with BTSC that has gone AWOL from the Antarctic Army and formed their own militia. They despise the current army, especially the Penguin Sergeant and Penguin Private, who they want to see removed. However, as they are a militia, they also want to protect their country, so they want the Emperor dead. Each night, the militia as a whole can do one of two things: either select one of their members to perform a kill on someone, which is unblockable by blocking roles, or protect the entire militia from harm, which is unblockable so long as both members are still alive. If spied, a militia member will appear as a “Military Penguin,” as they still wear their uniforms to blend in. If a militia member is attacked while the militia is protecting themselves, the militia will be able to capture footage of the Attacker and learn their ID. However, in the event that this happens, the militia member will be referred to by role in the night post (not by ID), as they are undercover and will not be recognized. The militia wins if they outlive the Penguin Sergeant, the Penguin Private, and the Emperor. ---- The Penguin Populace #Penguin Sergeant: Has BTSC with Penguin Private. As a trained officer of the Antarctic military, the Sergeant can choose to kill another player every night with his combat skills, which is unblockable by blocking roles. However, if he dies, then the Penguin Private is promoted and replaces him. If spied, the Penguin Sergeant will only show up as “Military Penguin,” due to his military uniform. The Penguin Sergeant will be outed when he dies, as he will be recognized by his various medals. He cannot be saved by the Penguin Paramedic. #Penguin Private: Has BTSC with Penguin Sergeant. A novice military soldier, the Penguin Private is learning from his superior, the Penguin Sergeant. While the Penguin Sergeant is alive, the Private is invincible, as he is under the supervision of the Sergeant. He will be referred to by role in the post if attacked during the night while the Sergeant is still alive. If the Sergeant dies, the Private loses his invincibility, but gains the Sergeant’s kill ability. If spied, the Penguin Private will only show up as “Military Penguin,” due to his military uniform. He cannot be saved by the Penguin Surgeon. #President Calvin: The newly elected president of Antarctica in a landslide vote. Liked by everyone, Calvin can influence how people vote. Realizing the threat of the mafia to his country, he is willing to bend the rules to try and stop them. Every night he can select one player, and the next day he will meet with that person when they vote, however the player will not be informed of the meeting. The President will convince them to change their vote to a candidate of his selection. This overrides Flipper’s influence, and if the President happens to visit Flipper while he’s loading the virus, then the President will prevent him from loading it as well as change his vote, however the President will not be informed that this occurred. #Penguin Paramedic: A quick response medic. Every night, he can choose one player to save, but not the same player two nights in a row. #Penguin Surgeon: An experienced surgeon. Every night, he can choose one player to save, but not the same player two nights in a row. #Detective: A clever investigator, good at making quick and accurate deductions. Every night, he may spy on one living player and learn that player’s role. #Private Investigator: Specializes in investigating murders and identifying victims. Every day but not two in a row, he may examine one of the already deceased players and learn their role. #The Mocking Bird: A genetically enhanced penguin that has the capability to adopt multiple abilities. Every night, he may perform one of three actions: saving, killing, or blocking. However, because he is only learning these abilities, he must use every action once before he can use one a second time. After that, he is free to choose which ability to use on any night. #Night Stalker: A sneaky penguin that always hides in the shadows, the Night Stalker excels at following people without leaving a trace. Every night, he may choose to stalk someone for the night, though not the same person two nights in a row. If that person is successfully killed, the Night Stalker will jump out and attack the killer of the player, killing them. The killer will be referred to by their name when they attack, not their role, so that their role is not revealed. #The Iron Tuxedo: A massive penguin with impenetrable armor. He strikes fear into anyone that sees him. Every night, he can choose to block a player, and that player will be too busy cowering in fear to perform their action. However, this will not affect certain unblockable roles. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *rossbeemer - Penguin Surgeon *JS – Mocking Bird *CPB – Penguin Sergeant *Cherry Lane - Detective *Prof. T – Iron Tuxedo *JarZe – Penguin Private *Einkil – President Calvin *Phaze - Penguin Paramedic *Limey – Private Investigator *seahorse – Night Stalker Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #grimtooth - King – Killed by Penguin Sergeant N4 #Surge - Emperor – Killed by Penguin Sergeant N2 #rossbeemer - Penguin Surgeon #Fox - Flipper - Thrown to the Seals, Lynched D3 #JS – Mocking Bird #CPB – Penguin Sergeant #sparrowhawk – Arctic Militia - Thrown to the Seals, Lynched D1 #Cherry Lane - Detective - Killed by Arctic Militia N3 #Dawg - Jackassassin - Thrown to the Seals, Lynched D4 #Prof. T – Iron Tuxedo #GC – Arctic Militia – Killed by Penguin Sergeant & Mocking Bird N5 #JarZe – Penguin Private #Einkil – President Calvin – Killed by Penguin Mafia N4 #Phaze - Penguin Paramedic #Limey – Private Investigator – Killed by Penguin Mafia N1 #seahorse – Night Stalker Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games